Norio Uchiha
Norio Uchiha is a Jonin hailing from Kumogakure where he possess the abilities to surpass ninja's kindred to him, such as Obito Uchiha and possibly Itachi Uchiha. He has four siblings, two of which had died because of Norio and older brother awakening their eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Before even realising that the Uchiha Clan had being wiped out by Itachi, Norio and his family had moved to Kumo at the request of the Hokage, deflecting as a coverup for their mission to report (as a family) what the village have established and if they were to take action against the village. Norio Uchiha loves to travel and similar to Kakashi of the Leaf, he and his older brother have learned over one thousand jutsu's. Their abilites are also testament to them being scouted by Danzō Shimura and the Akatsuki, escaping with their lives both times at denying their requests. Background Appearance Norio is a young man who is fairly tall with fair skin and brown eyes that usually look bored. He has draped, dark hair and wears a high-collared, sleeved uniform with fishnet fabric long sleeves and loose fitting pants plus the typical flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. He also stands out with his yellow-gold guards around the lower leg part. Much like the Third Raikage and Darui, Norio has the stylised characters for water and lightning tattooed on his right and left shoulders, denoting his chakra's nature affinities. As well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Storm Release. The tattoo on his left arm also signifies the black lightning he copied after seeing the tattoo on Darui and hearing about the one on the c:naruto:Third Raikage. Norio also has the Uchiha Clan crest on the back of his jacket showing Kumo his proud history as an Uchiha. Personality Abilities During his time as a Kumo ninja, Norio's abilities were increasing every year at the academy, been able to graduate at age 7. Determined to improve himself and become noticeable and leave a mark in history, he trained for three whole years at Shikkotsu Forest mastering Sage Mode. A saw great potential in Norio and selected him as a guard and skipping Chūnin stage to become Jonin at age 16. The Raikage's hopes were proven correct, as under his authority, his abilities became a mirror image of Madara in his prime. At age 16, Norio posed a challenge to the Mizukage nearly destroying Kiri. At age 17, Norio was successfully able to challenge c:naruto:Killer B and win almost instantly considering that 4 Tailed Beast Bomb were blown. Physical and Chakra Prowess As an Uchiha, Norio's chakra was naturally strong along with large chakra reserves. This enabled him to participate in prolonged battles and almost limitlessly use his Mangekyō Sharingan techniques. Norio had very refined chakra control and was even able to perform his techniques with one-handed seals. Although not his preferred method of combat, taijutsu. Norio was skilled enough to easily defeat a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (Chix) at age 16. He had impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to both throwing weapons and his hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals. His speed allowed him to attack first in a battle, then immediately move to the location his opponent retreated to before they even realised he was gone, giving them no chance to initiate a counter-attack. Norio also had notable physical strength, able to block an attack from c:naruto:Killer B using a Kunai. Ninjutsu Norio is proficient in water and lightning nature transformations. Been able to effectively catch an enemy in a water wall and channel lightning through it electrocuting them. Norio can also use Lightning Release to enhance weapons, giving it enough power to cut through a metal blade. By combining his water and lightning-natures, he can utilise Storm Release, allowing him to fire beams of light that he can freely guide like missiles. Norio can also use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down but was accessed by Norio after thorough research, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. With the black lightning, he can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilise or kill several enemies. Norio's mastery of the nature Water, allows him to create vast quantities of the substance without a present water source, enabling him to use high-level Water Release techniques at any given time; which was by all accounts is not an easy feat to achieve. Norio can also shoot high-pressured streams from his mouth to slice through a target, form needle-shaped projectiles to catch an opponent off-guard while attacking their vital points, or creating defensive walls or large water dragons to assault an opponent. All without a pre-existing water source. The majority of these techniques don't require hand sings showing testament to his proficiency in this element. Norio can also summon Slugs form Shikkotsu Forest. Katsuyu can help fight alongside him as she can use divide up as a form of long-distance communication or to move and shield injured allies. Katsuyu's abilities to defend are pretty noteworthy as they have been used to defend allied ninja's from Saiken's attacks. Katsuyu can also replenish and help control the chakra of Naoki during a battle as well as shoot acid for attacking purposes. Norio has also developed a technique copying the slug movement of multiplying, by staying immortal - essentially similar to the Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique, but instead Norio would have a slug form off of his body and the slug moving away would form into the user. Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Jonin